1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to knot tying devices, more specifically, the present invention relates to a device for tying a variety of knots including a Bimini Twist knot or a “20 times” knot.
2. Background Art
This invention is directed generally to a device for facilitating the tying of certain fishermen's knots, and more particularly to a portable device for facilitating the tying of a knot used in fishing, and known as either the “Bimini Twist” knot or the “20 times” knot.
The Bimini Twist knot has 100% knot strength and is particularly immune to “shock” or sudden stretch forces because of its twisting spiral design. Each Bimini Twist knot consists basically of two line sections, standing and tag, twisted together to form a linear spiral segment which is then wrapped with a tight coil of the tag section by unique hand manipulation of the tag section with simultaneous release of tension on the spiral segment, whereby the spiral segment can elongate, as a shock absorber, upon a strike from a fish. The knot is utilized widely in all angling disciplines (fly, spin, plug, and trolling tackle) for both freshwater and marine fish species. In these latter three angling disciplines, the knot is utilized generally in forming a double line that is connected to a leader material. The leader material is utilized to prevent the single-strand line on the fishing reel, from which the Bimini Twist knot is formed, from becoming nicked, frayed or severed from abrasive structures above and below the surface of the water or from the teeth, gill plates and other body parts of some fish species. In fly fishing applications, the knot is utilized commonly to one end of the tippet, or the weakest section, of a leader system. The knot can also be utilized effectively at both ends of the tippet for added resistance to sudden stress on the tippet. With a Bimini Twist knot formed at both ends of the tippet, a short section of stronger and more abrasion-resistant material can be applied between the tippet and fly or lure to protect the tippet from being frayed or severed from abrasive structures above and below the surface of the water or from the teeth, gill plates and other body parts of some fish species. Tying this knot skillfully and correctly can be of great difficulty, particularly for the uninitiated.
Practically speaking, the Bimini Twist knot is considered to be the most important knot in fishing as it is used for the tag end of virtually any braided or monofilament line in order to obtain a double line. It is also used for double-line leaders and offshore trolling, but is also popular with inshore and fly fishermen or for any fishing need which must achieve 100% knot strength, i.e. where the knot retains 100% of the original strength of the line. The Bimini Twist knot allows for the doubling of a fishing line by creating a long loop of fishing line which becomes stronger than the line itself. It can also be used to fashion a shock leader for casting, for making fly leaders, or for any of a variety of assignments which require a highly efficient, strong and reliable knot. However, it is a fairly complex knot to tie, requiring a number of steps, in which the fisherman must not only use both hands, but may also use a foot, bent knee, or other fixed object such as a door knob in the tying process. Tying a Bimini Twist knot longer than about five feet usually requires two people.
Since an improperly tied Bimini Twist knot can result in lost fish, lures, and terminal tackle, it is imperative that the knot be tied correctly. The difficulty in tying the Bimini twist knot, however, often results in fatal weakening of the single-strand line due to improper tying technique or in the fisherman not even attempting to tie the knot at all.
Surprisingly, there are relatively few jigs especially developed to assist in tying the Bimini Twist knot. One such device is that which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,200. This device, referred to as a “fixture” in the patent, is a fairly complex piece of machinery with many parts. It is impractical to use, limited to the size of line the device can handle, not portable, and its design makes its manufacture expensive. Many other knot jigs are not configured to facilitate the tying of the Bimini Twist knot.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,346 to James, Sr., discloses a jig for tying Bimini Twist knots. The jig is disclosed to comprise a first section having a clip near its end for retaining fishing line, a second section having a clip near its end for retaining fishing line, and two outwardly extending arm members. This disclosed device appears to be a handheld device that would not allow an angler to use both hands in tying a knot. Furthermore, the compaction of the knot via outward movement of the arms produces an obtuse angle between the double line strands and the knot, which may make it impractical for handling extremely small-diameter fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,822 to Hines, Jr., discloses a knot tying assist device comprising a line twister and a movable compression element such as a pin. This disclosed device does not appear to be readily portable so as to function easily in both onboard and off board environments. The structure of the device may also make it inherently impractical for handling extremely small-diameter fishing line.
With the above exceptions, the vast majority of Bimini Twist knots have been tied almost exclusively by hand manipulation and without the aid of a device providing practical mechanical assistance.
The present mechanism makes tying the Bimini Twist knot easier, more precise, allows for variable length loop and maintains the proper set distance between knots, which also may be predetermined and adjusted.